


What makes me happy

by Comet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's just fluff, once again, this is a pointless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet/pseuds/Comet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a teacher, and Liam's nephew is a troublemaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What makes me happy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic is a mess. Lol. But this is my dump account. i'll post anything half-assed here just to have it done with. Maybe someone will find it worth reading? So there.

“What are you doing here?” Noah demanded. His shoe squeaked against the floor when he scuffed his foot extra hard.

“Your mum couldn’t get off work.” Liam dismissed and took in his nephews slouched shoulders, almost curling into himself, and noted that he avoided eye contact. The turtle backpack was almost slipping down his shoulder and he was jiggling his legs, watching his feet. But Liam knew it was all an act. The sad-looking boy inherited his mother’s play on emotions, guilt tripping. Though Liam knew it wasn’t genuine, he still felt bad. “You want to tell me what you did this time?”

His shoulders lifted to his ears before he dropped them, hunching again.

Liam sighed. “Let’s go and talk to Mrs. Elden.”

“I don’t have Mrs. Elden anymore.”

“Oh.” Liam placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, guiding him towards the classroom. “then who?”

“Zayn.”                                                                                                      

“Zayn.” Liam repeated and waited while his nephew tugged on the handle then swung the door opened. He didn’t know he’d gotten a new teacher. Nicola hadn’t mentioned it.

Behind the front desk, a guy, Zayn, looked up from a stack of papers.  Behind a thick rimmed glasses, he was staring at them. Noah quickly dropped down into an empty desk, squirming to make himself comfortable, and Liam hesitated.

Zayn stood up, his chair rolling back until it hit the whiteboard with a bump, and prolonged an arm. “Hi; I believe I’ve only meet your wife. I’m Zayn.”

“Liam.” Liam shook his hand. “And no, that would be my sister.”

“Oh.” His eyebrows knitted together, his upper lip jutted slightly, and Liam could just slap himself in the face for the word adorable going through his mind. The guy in front of him wasn’t adorable. If anything, he was hot. Attractive.

“She couldn’t come, got held up at work, so here I am.”

Zayn nodded and reached back for his chair, finding it before dropping down. He made a hand gesture towards the empty classroom. Liam claimed the desk beside Noah.

“What did he –“ Liam cleared his throat, eyes flitting from Noah to Zayn. ”What did he do?”

Noah got a wild streak. There was a surprising amount of mischief cramped into that little body and it never ceased to amaze Liam what he’d managed to do. Nicola often phoned him at night, fussing over what trouble he’d gotten himself into and Liam often found himself going down to take her place during these teacher-student talks after an particularly horrendous prank. But it had been a while since. Liam figured with Noah starting third grade, it’d cooled down a little. Apparently not.

“He pulled the fire alarm.”

“The fire alarm.” Liam repeated. That’s not good.

“Twice.”

“Oh.” That’s definitely not good.

Zayn nodded. “Unfortunately, it costs the school a lot of money,”, Liam watched Noah to see if he was paying attention. He wasn’t. “Interrupts classes and worse; it’s really dangerous.”

Noah seemed to alert at that. He sat up a little straighter. “It wasn’t me.” he blurted after a moment of silence.

Zayn looked at Noah for a beat before his gaze flickered over to meet Liams. Liam gave him an unhelpful shrug.

“Robin said he saw you, Noah.”

“Robin is a liar.”

Zayn shook his head. “I’ve had you for three weeks now and I think I’ve had meetings with you almost every other day.”

Noah didn’t answer.

“Is there anything I can – his mother can do?” Liam asked.

“A face-to-face sit down would be good.” Zayn dragged a hand through his hair. “Try talking to him. Explain why what he did was wrong.”

Liam nodded, biting down onto his lip. Noah rose from his seat and Zayn did too.

“I should punish you, but you’ve had so many detentions now it almost seems pointless.” Zayn bent down a little, so he was leveled with Noah and narrowed his eyes. “Just promise me you’ll never do it again.”

Noah nodded hastily.

“See you tomorrow.” Zayn called out, dropping down behind his desk as Noah lead them out. Liam chanced a quick glance over his shoulder before they left.

-

A week later, Liam was seated inside Nicola’s car as she ran into her house to grab her purse, which she’d forgotten. Liam had offered to pay, cover her lunch for once, but she’d insisted. Their little townhouse was on the way, anyway. Nicola appeared in the doorway, turned around to lock the front door before scurrying over with her purse in one hand and a paper in the other.

“Ha! Twelve fifteen.” Nicola smirked as he backed out of the driveway. “told you I could make it in _literally_ two minutes.”

Liam looked out the window as she drove. When they suddenly made a wrong turn he turned around.

“I just need to drop by and hand Noah his permission slip.” Nicola explained, veering the car into the school parking lot. “Today’s the last day. Silly boy forgot it at home.”

Liam glanced from the building to the paper before saying “I could run in and do it.”

“Really?” She said, raising an eyebrow. “Thank you, Liam.”

Roaming down the empty corridors, he tapped a finger against the paper. The door to Noah’s classroom was left ajar. It opened with a squeak. Empty. He located Noah’s desk in the back and slipped in the permission slip in his turtle back pack, draping the back of the chair. About to leave, he stopped in a step and peered at the whiteboard. Big, wobbly, letters in different colors, clustered paragraphs, was scattered all over the wide board and every sentence began with ‘What makes me happy’. He inched closer to the board, reading and smiling at the text.

“Liam?”

Liam jumped. Zayn stood in the doorway, grappling a mug, wearing a frown behind those glasses.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, walking over to his desk. He sat down his mug.

“I just - I dropped of the permission slip. For Noah. He forgot it.”

“Everyone’s at lunch.”

“I left it in his backpack.”

Zayn nodded slowly, seeming thoughtful. Liam scratched the back of his neck and tugged his eyes away, to the board.

“You know which one’s Noah’s?” Zayn asked from behind him.

Liam let his eyes sweep the surface then shook his head. All of a sudden, there was a soft breath on his shoulder and Liam tensed. Zayn pointed a finger over his shoulder and Liam looked up. ‘What makes me happy: My mum’s laugh. Making Pizza with Uncle Liam. Tooter.’ It was one of the shortest but Liam smiled goofily at the cramped letters.

“Who’s Tooter?” Zayn asked. “I tried asking Noah but I somehow doubt it’s a pet dinosaur.”

Liam chuckled. “Tooter is his lizard.”

“Oh.”

When he turned around, Zayn was standing too close. Neither of them moved.

“So,” Liam started. “I should, “ he made a gesture towards the door. Zayn nodded slowly again. Liam made no attempt at leaving. He stood there and held Zayn’s gaze for a second too long before he forced himself to walk away. Once he’d sure Zayn couldn’t see his face, he wrinkled his nose and damned himself for chickening out.

Liam buckled up in silence, then breathed out once secured. “Let’s go.”

“What’s with you?” Nicola asked, quirking a brow. “You’re all flushed.”

Liam snorted, tugging at his collar self-consciously before shifting. “Nothing. Let’s just go.”

Nicola gave him one last look before backing away.

-

Liam was in the middle of handing a girl her soda when his phone buzzed. Noah was in trouble and Nicola had a meeting. So he just got a text this time, no coaxing phone call. Liam didn’t mind. He made it to the school in ten minutes.

Noah was seated in the same chair as last time. The same pout as last time.

“Anything you want to tell me?” Liam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I pushed someone.”

“Who?”

“Ellen.”

Liam furrowed his brows. Even though Noah had a pretty the long list of uproars, it’s never gotten to physical before. Liam hunkered behind the chair. “That’s not okay, Noah.”

Noah didn’t meet his eyes. He jiggled a leg and hugged his upper body with a sour frown.

Sighing, Liam pushed himself up. “Come on.”

They entered the classroom. Zayn was waiting, sitting on top of the desk. Noah took the front seat. Yet again, Liam hesitated before following.

“You stayed out of trouble for a week,” Zayn said. “I was so proud of you.”

Noah didn’t answer.

“I’ll have to give you detention this time. You’ll stay inside with me during ten a clock recess.”

No reaction. “For how long?” Noah eventually asked.

“Two weeks.”

“What?” Noah exclaimed.

“It’s only fair, Noah.” Liam chimed in.

“You just say that because you like him.” He responded, matter of factly. Liam’s mouth fell open. There was a glint in his big round eyes.

Zayn cleared his throat, interrupting their stare-down.

Noah levered himself from his seat and asked “Can I leave?”

“As long as a guardian’s been informed, you’re free to go.”

Noah was tense beside him, sulking, all the way to the car. Liam let the engine putter. “Can you please put on your seatbelt?”

“You don’t care.” Noah spoke gruffly, but did as he was told. “You don’t care about me. You’re just here because you like my teacher.”

“That’s not true.” Liam exclaimed, desperately. “I _care_.”

Why would he even say that?

“No.” Noah shook his head. “You’re disappointed. Just like mum.”

Liam turned off the engine.

“Yeah, I’m a little let down. But not by you. By your actions. There’s a difference, Noah. You should never push someone. Especially not a girl.”

“She said dad left because I’m mean.”

Liam’s mouth snapped close. Realization dawned upon him. Suddenly, he felt close to tears. “That wasn’t very nice.” He got out.

Noah huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. “Can you just drive me home now?”

His voice was flat and even. Liam swallowed a gulp and started the car. Halfway home, he straightened a little in his seat and flicked his gaze to Noah. “How would you like it if we went to the park?”

One shoulder lifted. Liam wasn’t discouraged.

“Then we could make pizza at home? Maybe watch some movie?”

“Iron man?” Noah suggested lowly, glancing at him. Liam smiled while nodding.

“Okay.” Noah allowed.

-

Nicola cooed quietly from the arched doorway. Noah had fallen asleep with his feet in Liam’s lap. Liam bit the inside of his cheek and carefully got up, then placed his legs back down on the sofa. He tiptoed out of the room, trailing after Nicola. She asked him about the meeting. “Well?”

“He pushed a girl.”

Frowning, she said “What?”

“Yeah.” Liam nodded, sympathetically. “She said his dad left because he’s mean.”

There was a pause before Nicola sneered “That _bitch_.”

Liam snorted.

“She deserved it.” Nicola stated. “I would have done the same thing.”

“Such a fine example for your child, Nic. Don’t let Noah hear you talking like that.”

Nicola raised her chin and crossed her arms over her chest.

“But seriously,” Liam tried. “I think he misses his dad.”

Nicolas arms dropped to her sides. Her pinched frown distorted into a sad one.

“I mean, I know seeing him isn’t an option, but I could come around more. We could do more things together.”

“I try, you know?” Her eyes watered. “It’s hard, being a single mom.”

“I know.” Liam hauled her into a hug.

Five minutes later, Nicola was still sniffling into his shirt.

-

Liam woke up to a whiff of pancake stroking his nose pleasantly. He’d slept over. The sofa’s not that big but he and Noah managed to share it anyhow. Liam looked down at his nephew sleeping on the other end of the sofa; head tilted back over the arm rest and his mouth tipped open. The corner of Liam’s mouth twitched.

“Good morning.” Nicola greeted once Liam stumbled into the kitchen. “I’m making pancakes.”

Liam grunted a reply and fetched a juice carton from the refrigerator. His back ached. And he’d slept heavy. He wasn’t in the best mood. He wrestled himself up on one of the stoles by the kitchen island and rattled the juice before tipping his head back and drinking straight out of the carton. Nicola sat down a glass in front of him with a clank. She gave him a meaningful look before turning to the stove again. Liam filled up the glass.

“I’m thinking Noah and I’ll go bowling tonight. That’s fun, right?”

“Sure.”

Nicola hummed. She was awfully chipper. She slid him a plate which he caught with a hand. Liam cut up a piece, and once he’d shoved the fork in his mouth, Nicola gauged him. Liam stopped chewing.

“What?”

“Does it taste alright? We didn’t have eggs so I improvised.”

Liam resumed the chewing and waited a few seconds before swallowing with a gulp. “Do you have any jam?”

Nicola groaned but went to the refrigerator. Liam smeared the pancake generously.

“I’ll drop you off at the store after driving Noah.” She told him, shoveling a deformed pancake onto a plate.

Liam hummed around his fork.

Noah appeared in the doorway, with a blanket dragging behind like a tail. His eye were hooded, cheeks rosy. He was adorably grumpy in the mornings. Nicola was too, usually. Though Liam wouldn’t use the word adorable to describe _that_.

“Morning, baby.” Nicola placed a plate before him on the kitchen table. “Slept well?”

Noah grunted. Nicola went back to flipping pancakes.

“Eat quickly, love.” Nicola called over her shoulder. “We have to leave in five minutes. Liam is coming with us.”

“Why?” Noah muttered. “Does he hope to see Zayn again?”

“Zayn?” Nicola said. “Your teacher? Why would he -”

They both looked at him.

“Um.” Liam sipped at his juice.

Her mouth formed a soundless o and she nodded to herself. “Of course.”

She turned around and flipped a pancake. The pan sizzled. She hummed.

“What?” Liam demanded.

“I’m just thinking that maybe you should take my place on tomorrow’s trip to the museum. I volunteered as sub-parent, but maybe you should go instead.”

Nicola playing matchmaker. Wonderful. It would be a good opportunity to bond with Noah, though. And it would also give Nicola the day off. She’d deserve that. So Liam shrugged. Nicola looked smug.

“Uncle Liam will take you, how about that?”

Noah made a face, drenching his pancake in jam.

“Don’t make that stink-face. Don’t you want me to come?” Liam asked, mock-glaring at him.

“I don’t want to go to the museum.” Noah clarified. “And this tastes funny.”

-

Nicolas car was waiting out in front of his apartment building the next morning. He’d gotten Aidan to cover his shift. Noah looked put out in the back seat.

On the schools parking lot was a bus parked and a group of kids stood in groups outside it.

“Just relax today, Nic.” Liam told her. “See you at three.”

“Bye.” She called before Liam slammed the door shut. They watched the car drive away.

Liam took lead, Noah shadowed behind him. Zayn was standing in the midst of short people running around, mumbling something quietly while his eyes darted around. His finger tapped the air as he counted heads.

“Hey.”

Zayn spun around. He wasn’t wearing glasses today. “Liam.” He said.

“Yes. I’m here to substitute. My sister couldn’t make it; Work.”

Noah snorted. Liam ignored it.

Zayn nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. He looked stressed.

A car parked by the curb and a tall, gangly, boy got out. Once he’d melted into the crowd Zayn held up a hand. The conversation level turned down a notch.

“This is the first field day of the semester and for it to happen again, I need you to cooperate with me. Liam,”, he made a gesture towards Liam, “and I are in charge. Come to us if anything happens. And I mean anything. Now, I need you to grab a partner, a friend that you don’t let out of your sight.”

The crowd split up and the kids starting roaming around, hooking their arms together. More and more couples lined up.

Noah looked around before tugging at Liam’s sleeve. “Liam.” He mumbled to himself. He looked almost timid. Liam felt his stomach drop.

-

“Reaching behind the velvet rope is prohibited.” The guide told them.  “Do _not_ touch.”

“Then what’s the point?” A boy with blonde hair asked.

“We watch with our eyes.” She told him.

The girl with the cap led them through a cave-like tunnel until they reached a new historical themed room. Men and woman in torn fabric and wild, knotted hair stood around a fire. The man held a club.

“Don’t touch anything.” Zayn warned. A little girl withdrew her hand, looked like a deer in headlight for a second, before catching up to her friends. It just happened that he and Zayn lingered behind the trail of kids. Everyone gathered by the giant platform of what looked like some type of dinosaur.

“Look. It’s like Tooter.”

“Don’t touch.” Liam told him. Noah dropped his outstretched arm.

“Can we walk around by ourselves now?” A girl in a thick braid asked.

Zayn looked at the guide then back at the girl. “Go with your partner but don’t leave this room. Be sure you see me at all time and come back when we call for you. Okay?”

The girl nodded and all of the sudden, kids spread like wildfire, darting in different directions.

“I should’ve bought kid leashes.” Zayn mumbled.

“I don’t think those are legal.” Liam supplied and Zayn jumped, like he forgot Liam was by his side. He snorted when Liam broke out in a grin.

The short kid, hiding behind Zayn’s leg, stayed put. So together, the four of them drifted from podium to podium. Noah was a step ahead. Liam hauled him in, let Zayn and his partner pass a little before he asked “Why don’t you talk to the short fellow?”

Noah gave him a look, the one a teenager would give his parent who just didn’t get it, “Robin is a tattletale. He’s lame.”

“Be nice, Noah.” Liam fixed him with a look. “I know you’re a sweet boy. Give him a chance.”

They walked in silence, and caught up with Zayn and Robin. Noah slid beside Robin.

“I have a dinosaur at home.” Liam heard him say after a moment of silence.

“Really?” Robin said, sounding awed.

Noah nodded. “Not that big though. He’s little. Like this –“ He stretched his arms out, far bigger than Tooter actually was but what are you gonna do.

Liam smiled widely as he watched Noah and Robin walk to the next podium, chatting. He felt eyes on him and turned around. Zayn was staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

They followed the boys. The guide herded them in.

“Cool.” Someone exclaimed two rooms later. The room was basically a castle, and costumes. Dress up. The guide gave her introduction to the new era before she let the giddy kids roam free. Liam watched Noah’s back disappear. He and Zayn sat down on a bench.

“Look, Liam.” Noah’s head popped out from behind a prop castle-wall and he raised a plastic sword. “Cool, huh?”

Liam nodded, smiling. “Wicked.”

“There are more. Come!” He tugged at Liam’s hand until Liam stood up. Liam shot Zayn a look over his shoulder, but Zayn was already smirking at them.

Noah provided him with a sword of his own, and a too small Viking hat. They fought on top of the prop table in the middle of the castle setting, and then the rest of the kids spotted their battle and came running with their swords raised. Before Liam knew it, he was being prodded with pretend swords all over. Zayn rose from his seat and came over, laughing. Liam looked over for just a second, laughed with him, and someone hit him the crouch. Bending double, he sucked in a harsh breath. The hat landed on the ground with a thud. Swords continued smashing at him. He heard Zayn’s bright laugh over all the boisterous battle cries.

Once they’ve finished one side of the museum, they’ve gathered in the main lobby and decided to eat at the fast food restaurant across the street. It was a hassle, crossing the street with twenty kids, but they managed. Even more of a hassle was getting everyone to order properly. The guy behind the cashier gave them a patient smile.

Then it was bathroom break before they continued with the last part of the tour. It went in smoothly. The kids weren’t as energetic; they kept in the group, and listened to the narrative.

Lastly, the tour guide led them into the gift shop. Once again, everyone darted away and things were being picked up from the shelves. Liam bought Noah some glow in the dark stars. Noah ripped the packaging open and gave one to Robin.

“Will you be okay if I sit with Robin?” Noah asked him before they boarded the bus. Liam chuckled. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder then Zayn appeared beside him.

“Don’t worry, Noah. I’ll take care of him.”

Liam’s laughter died in his throat. Noah nodded solemnly, like he was passing over the torch, before he slinked up the bus. Liam got inside after making sure everyone gotten on. Zayn patted the seat beside him with a smile. Liam sat down.

The bus rolled into motion.

“So, today went well.”

Liam nodded his agreement. “Yeah. I think everyone’s pleased.”

“We make a good team.” Zayn commented, not tugging his eyes away from looking out the window. Liam bit his lip, nodding.

He heard a familiar laugh and turned around to see Noah talking to two girls. He was smiling widely. Liam felt his stomach drop again. But a good drop this time. He bit down on a smile.

“You’re really good with him.” Zayn said, and his voice was suddenly closer. Liam tensed. He felt slightly nervous to turn around. A ghost of a breath tickled his ear. When he twisted back around, Zayn was right there. And then he kissed him.

The end.


End file.
